DUN DUN DUUN!
by future-superstar-duh
Summary: YAY NEW STORY! Im gonna upload really fast this time! Finns in a secret jail for killing innocent people! but why would he do that? Did he do that? and what about amanda? READ AND ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER :D
1. The killing of others will save yourself

**NEW STORY ATTACK! I promise I'll upload more soon cause this chapter is so short :P**

**Finn's POV**

"Get in here," the men roughly shoved me into the dead room.

"Wait here."

Where do they expect me to go?

They shut the heavy door tightly and put the key in the lock.

I heard whispers coming from behind the closed door.

I knew what they were whispering about- me.

Of course they were.

Its not every day there's a murder attack.


	2. Dead men tell no tales

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack :D I want to thank people who reviewed because some of them I couldn't reply back to. So thank you soooo much, you have no idea how much it means to me! It's awesome! So anyways ENJOY! :D**

**Finn's POV**

Amanda.

My Amanda.

All I wanted to do was protect her.

That's what I thought I was doing!

I never would have killed those people if Chernabog hadn't threatened to kill Amanda if I didn't.

I could practically see my dull, beating heart, cracking, piece by piece. The gooiy blood oozing from the dried prison.

He kidnapped her, threatened to murder her, made me murder those people, got me sent to prison, and now I find out it was all for nothing.

He killed her anyways.

Why did he do that?

There was no point in killing her; I did what he asked!

The floor was cold as ice and filthy from the many homeless prisoners that had begged for their lives to an even colder guard. The walls were dimly lit, but I could still see the scrapings of desperate nails across the iron wall and the streaks of blood scattered across their coffin. In the corner that conjoined these walls, I could see a camera aimed pointedly at me from the light that shone through the bottom of the door.

"Keep him locked in there for now. I'll see what he knows, if anything, about his beloved little 'girlfriend'."

I heard him spit as he spoke to the guard quietly. As if the word disgusted him. The guards fear dripped from his shaky voice.

"But sir, he believes she's dead-"

My eyes flew open so wide I thought they would pop right out of my head. Did I just hear that right? I scrambled across the floor, desperate to hear more.

"Shhhhhhhh! Are you a moron? Do you want him to hear that? He needs to think she's dead! Than, they'll be no reason for him to look for her."

"Of course, sir. I'm sorry, sir." the man stuttered, nervously.

"I know. You were a good soldier."

A shot blasted through the air.

"It's too bad I couldn't let you live."


	3. A letter or a lie

**Hiya! Here's another chapter for you nice people who read it! Thank you so much for reviewing :D I love you aaaaaaaaaall**

I couldn't believe it!

My beautiful Amanda was alive!

She wasn't dead after all!

I can still find her.

The door opened

Chernabog must have known what I was thinking because he sneered a vicious looking smile and said, "Don't get any bright ideas about escaping. Those doors are solid steel. Every wall is bulletproof. We are constantly monitoring you from those cameras 24/7. There is not even a light bulb in here and you have no weapons or belongings left in your name. It is impossible to escape; don't you see? Your efforts would all be in vain."

Really Chernabog? You obviously don't realize what I'm capable of.

And Amanda's out there, somewhere.

You couldn't stop me no matter what prison you put me in.

But, I played it cool.

"Wow. This is some impressive plan you've got here."

I slowly moved to get up off the mud encased cement. He smiled at my feigned defeated look.

"I'm well aware, Finn. I've finally beaten you, after all this time."

Chernabog had completely let his guard down, thinking that I had surrendered. I walked toward him carefully.

The door was closed, but there's no way he would lock himself in with me, and I remembered seeing no guards outside the door.

" You've been very clever with this whole operation, Chernabog." His victorious smirk was still erupting on his face at my words.

"But, I'm afraid there is one thing you seemed to overlook." My voice was low as my steps closed in on my enemy.

His dark look faltered, just for a moment.

"Oh? And what is it that I have 'overlooked'?"

I smiled at him then punched him in the gut. He keeled over, his face now at my level. I gave him an uppercut to the jaw. Grimacing at the pain, he fiercely clutched at is wounded body. I roundhouse kicked him to the floor.

He was bleeding, gushing blood from his mouth, unable to even speak.

I yanked open the door and burst through, my feet hardly even touching the ground.

I was flying through the building, quietly ducking into doors and halls, slipping away, unseen from it all.

I was searching for so many things- an exit route, and unlocked doorway out and most important, my beloved Amanda.

My sneakers were burning the soles out on the sturdy floor when I quickly skidded to a stop.

Peeking my head in an empty jail cell, I caught sight of a piece of paper; a letter, it looked like.

It read "To my love."

I'd recognize that handwriting anywhere- Amanda.


End file.
